Magnetic pins can be erected by a magnetic field and then allowed to drop through a perforated template into holes in a printed circuit board. However, when the pins are preswaged at an off-center point some of the pins assembled into the printed circuit board will protrude further from one side of the board than others of the pins protrude from that side of the board.